Save Me From The Nothing I've Become
by Gleevengers98
Summary: Kurt knew his inescapable death was inevitable. He didn't know that in the very place he was to wait for that death, he would meet the love of his life. Crossover with Neil Schuesterman's Unwind but NOT required to have been read in order to read this fanfic. Klaine Niff Wevid bromance


**Save Me From The Nothing I've Become**

**A/N Hello and welcome to my second fanfic. I am completely blank on ideas for Anderson Family Adventures so prompts for that will be much appreciated but until I get some it is on hiatus. This fic is indeed a crossover with Neil Schuesterman's Unwind but you DO NOT have to have read it to understand this fic. This fic features very OOC Burt and Carole but if they weren't, it wouldn't work. It is mainly Klaine with a side of Niff, Wevid bromance, and Warblers. So… that's it. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters or Unwind. These belong to Ryan Murphy and Neil Schuesterman.**

**Title comes from Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.**

**Chapter 1**

He couldn't believe this was happening.

As his father drove him past the "Welcome to Lima,Ohio population 6,793" sign for the last time he reflected on what had lead him to be sitting in this car on his way to certain, unavoidable death.

* _Flashback*_

_"Kurt, can I talk to you about something?" Burt Hummel asked his sixteen-year-old son. Kurt looked over at his father, concerned, and nodded._

_"Take a seat," his father said quietly._

_"What's going on, dad?" Kurt asked anxiously._

_"Kurt, remember when I told you that I asked Carole to move in with us?" his father began nervously._

_"Yeah, why?" Kurt frowned wondering where the conversation was headed._

_"Well, she said yes under one condition, you have to leave," Burt said avoiding eye contact with his son._

_"What did you say?" Kurt was afraid of what the answer may be. Ever since his mother died, he and his father had been less than friendly, only talking to each other when necessary and leaving them alone when not._

_"I-I said yes. She suggested that we give you something better to do with your life than live on the street and gave me these," his father said nervously, handing Kurt two pieces of paper. Unwinding orders. Kurt's jaw dropped._

_"B-but these are signed," Kurt stuttered staring at his father in disbelief._

_"It's for the best. Think of all the people you can h-"_

_"No this isn't real. It's a joke, a prank. You're messing with me," Kurt cut in. He was pacing the floor worriedly._

_"I wish it was," Burt whispered, voice cracking with emotion._

_"How could you?" Kurt screamed tearily. _

_"I'm sorry son," Burt cried opening his arms for his boy. Kurt ignored his fathers invitation for affection and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door before proceeding to break down into sobs._

_*End Flashback*_

As they approached the Westerville Harvest Camp for Boys, Burt turned to Kurt,placing a hand on his knee.

"I will always love you Kurt," he told his son with as much sincerity as a person could possibly muster.

"I don't believe you," Kurt said coldly as they approached the Welcome Center drop off. His father began to sniffle in a way Kurt would have found extremely saddening if it weren't coming from a man handing him over to be killed and his body parts donated to others. He exited the car gathering all his strength before walking into the building and to the front desk to check in.

"Westerville Harvest Camp, how may I help you today.?" an elderly woman asked him.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, age 16. I'm here to check in," he said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Alright darling, just stick your thumb on that scanner right there and then I'll grab someone to help you get settled in," she instructed kindly. He placed his thumb on the scanner which scanned his print into the computer.

"Okay sweetie you're all signed in. Now let me just go get someone to show you around the camp," she commented sweetly. She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a thin, Asian boy.

"This is Wesley, he's the head of your rooming house. He'll show you around and take you to your new dorm," she said with a small wave of goodbye.

"Wes," the Asian boy said as the exited the room.

"Kurt," Kurt responded. "Where to first?"

"Well, the main camp is kinda small so it's all right here," Wes answered. He pointed out the gym, cafeteria, medical plaza (Kurt shuddered at the thought of what's going on in there), the religious center, outdoor activity areas, and the rooming houses.

"There's Clark, Hayes, Owens, Young and our house, Dalton," Wes said before leading him towards the smallest of the buildings, farthest away from the main area. He opened the door to let Kurt in to the house. They entered a room with a fireplace, a few comfortable looking couches, and some inhabitants of the rooming house.

"Wes! You're back!" an African American boy yelled bounding up to the pair.

"Yes, David, I am and this is Kurt who's going to be Nick, Jeff, and Blaine's new roommate. Say hi," Wes addressed the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm David. I room with Wes and our other roommate Thad," David said energetically.

"Hi," Kurt replied wondering how on Earth he had so much enthusiasm in a place as dreary as this.

"Why don't we go meet your new roommates?" Wes suggested. He guided Kurt to a room at the end of a long hallway leading off of the common room and knocked.

"Blaine, Niff you're new roommate is here,," he called. A few seconds later the door was answered by a small, beautiful boy with curly hair and caramel eyes. A tall blonde and a handsome boy with deep green eyes stood looking curiously over his shoulders.

"Guys, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Blaine, Nick and Jeff," Wes stated.

"Nice to meet y-" Kurt greeted before being interrupted blonde and the tallest of the two brunette a wrapping their arms around him in a tight hug. Kurt was surprised to say the least.

"Don't worry, that's just normal Nick and Jeff," the curly haired boy, whose name was Blaine, commented at Kurt's shocked expression.

"We're going to be best friends," Jeff said excitedly. Kurt couldn't help but think that they wouldn't have very much time to spend together.

**A/N should I continue? Hope you liked it! New chapter coming soon!**

**love, Sydney**


End file.
